Elysian Fields
by Athena Musing
Summary: They say it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved before, but perhaps in this story... It's better to have never loved at all.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! sorry if it's cheesy.

I do not own any of the characters or names mentioned in this story. Any similarities are purely coincidental.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Izumi Sama!" a maid called out as she knocked on my bedroom door.

"Please wake up, Izumi Sama." She said again as she opened the door, this time she even gently shook me as I slept peacefully. She shook me again, this time with more force. I opened my eyes half annoyed at whoever's been disturbing my peaceful sleep. I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Y-Your flight is in 4 hours Izumi Sama, P-Pl-Please get ready." She stuttered.

I flopped back into bed, reluctant to move at all. Suddenly, the doors opened again.

"Junpei San, Izumi sama has a flight in 4 hours… she needs to wake up." The maid said to the charming young man dressed in a nicely made suit that fitted him snuggly. He nodded his head.

"I'll get her up, you may leave now." He said to her gently as he walked towards my bed. He sat himself on the edge of my bed and gently shook me.

"Izumi Sama, please wake up." He whispered into my ears.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, somehow, I can never get annoyed at his face. He seemed to understand me so well…

_What will I ever do without you, Jun? _

I sat up on my bed and stared at the walls. I simply didn't want to leave. My luggages have been packed and my clothes picked out hanging on the rack in my toilet just waiting for me to put them on.

_So long for now, Singapore. _

Junpei helped me out of bed and handed me a towel as I headed for the showers. I sighed as I turned on the silver knobs to allow the water to gush out from these pipes for the last time. After my shower I threw on a white top and a red flowery patterned mini skirt with matching black heels and walked out of my room and down to the dining area for breakfast as Junpei grabbed my red jacket ready to leave for Japan.

After breakfast I thank my homemakers for their hard work throughout their years here and got into the black BMW with Junpei holding the door for me.

_Game over. _

The car ride to the airport was fairly quiet and smooth; I got out of the car with Junpei as the airport staff fumbled with my bags.

"Welcome Miss Kurofuchi, it's an honor to be able to serve you today. My name is Cassie and I will be handling your check-in details for you today. Would you like a drink while you wait?" the staff asked me.

I shook my head with my arms folded waiting for the check-in to be done.

"What are the plans for today?" I asked Junpei as the staff typed away on the computer.

"You will be landing in Tokyo at 5 PM Tokyo time, and you will be free for the rest of the day. On Monday, your school will officially begin at 9 10 AM at Ouran High School. School will end at around 2 PM, and there will be a meeting with the staff at the Tokyo HQ at 5PM, Monday." He said to me.

I nodded my head as the girl handed me my flight tickets. I took the tickets and checked to make sure that all the details are right before leaving with the airport staff escorting me to the plane.

There were hundreds of people queuing up to get on the plane, I merely walked passed them with indifference with Junpei behind me holding my hand carry.

"Mommy! Why doesn't that lady have to wait to get onto the plane?" a kid asked out loud sticking his fingers out at me.  
"She must be a really important person." The mother replied as I continued walking.

"It's not fair! My teacher said we were all born as equals!" The boy whined.

One of my staff immediately broke away, squatted down and said:

"Miss Kurofuchi is the current managing director and future CEO of JDL, she has every right to go on the plane ahead of everyone else."

The boy started crying. I kept on walking.

_No sympathy point there._

People stared at me as I walked passed them, perhaps some may think I'm mean or cold and other just a look of envy, either case, none bothered me at all. I got on the plane and checked for the usual cleanliness throughout the plane before placing myself back down on the First Class seats at the front of the plane.

Before long the plane took off and the lights were dimmed as I slowly allowed myself to drift into dreamland.

After 5 hours of sleep I was awoken by a man's conversation with one of the air stewardess,

"Do you have a better grade of coffee than this?"

"No sir, this is the best grade we've got on flight."

"Ah, how disappointing. It's alright then." He replied as he turned back to face the front.

I turned to look at Junpei, it was as if he knew what I was thinking and handed me a bag of freshly grounded Kopi Luwak.

"Excuse me sir, would this better suite your tastes?" I asked as I handed him the bag.

"Why, isn't this Kopi Luwak?" He asked as he took a sniff from the bag.

"It certainly is."

"You have good tastes miss, but I can't have it. It's simply too expensive to keep."

"It's fine sir, it was meant for someone else, but you can keep it. I can always find another gift for that person."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course sir."

"Then I shan't be shy!" He said as he stuck out his hand to thank me.

"Why, are you by chance Miss Kurofuchi Izumi?" He asked as I shook his hands.

"I am."

"What an honor! I never thought I'd be seeing someone as important as yourself on the flight!"

"You flatter me sir."

"This is the First Class service I've been hearing about, and JDL certainly hasn't failed me. I will make sure to take JDL from now on!" He said to me and smiled.

"That would be great, JDL now serves over 178 countries and flies 4 times daily form Singapore to Tokyo, and it will be most convenient for you I believe."


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed just on time, I stood up and left the cabin as soon as the doors of the planes were opened. Junpei followed suit as the rest of the passengers ready themselves to leave. As soon as I arrived at the luggage collection belt, camera flashes went off like mad shutters. There was no smile on my face, one of the airport staff collected my bags as I headed out with four bodyguards around Junpei and me, and they escorted us to the two black Rolls-Royces waiting outside at the pick up area of Narita Airport.

_The painful joy is about to begin. _

After a two-hour car ride, I arrived home. Maids scrambled to collect my bags from the boots as I headed into the house and up to my room for a rest.

_When will this ever end?_

I lay on bed pondering as sleep slowly took me away, till dawn the next morning.

The alarm rang. I opened my eyes to greet Junpei standing at my bedside with my new school uniform.

"What in the world is that Junpei?" I asked

"Your school uniform." Junpei replied as I got out of bed.

"WHAT?"

"Please, Izumi Sama, please put it on… It's school rules."

"I violently object!" I yelled as I pulled my duvet closer to my face.

"Izumi Sama, you are going to be late. Please, get showered and changed."

There was no denying it, school started in an hour and I needed to get showered, changed, have breakfast and be in the car by 8 30 or else I'd be really late. I pushed my duvet away and hopped out of bed rather grumpily as I headed for the shower room.

After breakfast, Junpei and I got onto the black Bentley waiting outside. As the car drove past Junpei started to fill me in on the details of school.

"And here, this is a gift from your father." Junpei said as he handed me a new phone. It was a simple yet elegant design; a simple polished white phone, attached to it was a black key chain with my name engraved on its metal plate with a single 1 carat diamond at the top right hand corner of the metal plate.

"How typical of daddy." I whispered in my breath.

"You know he loves you." Junpei commented as we pulled up outside the school. Junpei got out of the car and opened the door for me, as I got out the school bell rang.

_Shit. _

"Thanks Jun, See you after school!" I said as I ran off into the school.

_Administration office. Where the hell are you?_

As I ran towards a small sign directing me towards the office I ran into a boy, knocking over him and his school papers over.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I picked him up.

"It's fine." He said as I ran off into the corridor.

_He looks familiar… _

I reached the office and pushed open the doors. In there was a boy and a relatively old lady looking rather upset with me being late.

"I'm sorry but…"

Before I could continue, she cut me off.

"No buts just don't do it again. I don't want to hear any of your nonsensical excuses." She said rather sternly.

"Yes Madam…"

I rolled my eyes.

"This is Kyouya Ootori. He is your class vice-representative. The representative is sick today and is unable to come. If you have any questions, you may direct them to Ootori San here. Now go back to class." She said as she pointed towards the door. I followed Ootori to our homeroom, through out, there was no exchange of words, and there was only silence. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence but sort of like, old friends meeting once again. There wasn't a need to speak, it just sort of feels like we just understood each other so well even though this is probably the first time we met each other.

"Ah, you must be Kurofuchi Izumi. I am Mister Homer your English teacher. Please take a seat, we will be having a test today, but you are excused from it since you're new." He said as he point to an empty seat at the back of the class.

"I don't think that there's a need for that sir, please allow me to take the test. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the class." I said as I picked up a copy of the test paper before heading towards my seat.

"Are you sure? It is kind of tough." He said.

I smirked.

The bell rang and the test ended.

"Who do you think will score the best this time?" one of the girls asked her friends as we were released for a short break before the test results are announced.

"Kyouya for sure! His English is so good!"

"Yea! He always tops the class!"

The Kyouya boy just sat at his seat typing away at his computer as the whispers went on.

_Interesting. _

"Alright class, the test have been marked. And there is a big surprise this time."

"What is it sir?"

"We have two people who scored a perfect score in this test."

Whispers started.

"It must be Tamaki!"

"Or it could be Soma!"

"Clam down, I am going to announce the results now. The first person is of course Ootori Kyouya. The second one is… Kurofuchi Izumi."

Whispers started again.

"Well done Izumi, very impressive."

"Thank you sir." I said as I went to collect my test script.

"That Kurofuchi girl probably got lucky." Someone said as I packed up ready to leave the classroom. Everyone was shocked and surprised by the results.

"Congratulations on your test results!" A blonde guy said to me, as I was about to walk out of the class.

"Thanks, you did not bad yourself. 2nd in class I believe Suoh san." I told him as I pushed him away and walked off.

The next few days in school was the same, Kyouya and I took turns to try and out shine each other in classes. Constant intellectual arguments in classes that even teachers couldn't stand us.

One day after school I decided to explore for a bit more before heading home.

_I'm sure Jun wouldn't mind if was slightly late. _

After walking passed the library I wondered my way to the 3rd music room. The worse thing I've ever done in my entire life.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Suoh from our class announced with 6 other guys including Ootori said.

"Oh God."

I turned around in an attempt to run away.

"Don't run away little kitty! Come here!" One of the identical red head said as he walked towards me to block my way.

"Let me pass…" I said.

"Come on in, don't be scared!" The other one said as he pushed me back in.

"What's your type of host? Is it the cute Lolita Sho type, like Mizukuni Haninozuka? Or is it the devilish twin type, like Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Or is the Wild Type like Takashi Morinozuka. Or is it the cool type like Ootori Kyouya? Or the Natural Type like Haruhi Fujioka? Or maybe it's me, the prince type?" He asked as he sat me down on an empty seat.

"None." I replied rather irritated.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it soon." A rather girlish looking guy said to me as he served me tea.

_It's a girl. _

I resigned to my fate and sat there to read a book and sip my tea as I occasionally took a small glance at the running of the club.

After an hour of reading, I stood up and left.

"Kurofuchi Izumi, I never thought that I'll see you here." Ootori shouted as I headed towards the south exit of the school where my car was waiting.

"What do you want?" I asked rather annoyed without turning back to look at him.

"I just thought that perhaps something good will come out a friendship between us."

"No." I replied bluntly as I walked away.

The next few weeks Suoh Tamaki has dragging a reluctant me to the host club and everyday I did the same routine of sitting down reading a book and drinking a tea for an hour before leaving and ever since that day Kyouya has been taking an hour off of his customers to accompany me even though I'm giving him no notice at all.

"Izumi, I bought a new book and I was wondering if you would be interested in it." Kaoru said as he handed me a brand new English book.

"Woman at Point Zero. Interesting." I said as I flipped the book over to read the summary.

"What do you think?"

"Have you read the book?"

"Yea, I finished it yesterday night. It's not really thick but I don't quite understand some of the language used." He said as he took the seat opposite of mine.

"That's understandable." I said as I placed my book down on the table.

"Do you want to read it?" he asked.

"I've finished it back when I was in Singapore. It's a very interesting book, the female protagonist was certainly very brave."

"Yea, I admire her. Not many people would turn down a presidential pardon."

"Yea… I didn't know you like to read too Kaoru."

"I read when I have the time to."

"We should get together sometime and read. Do you have any favorites?" I asked him as I took a sip of my tea.

"Yea, have you read Dan Brown's Da Vinci Code?"

"Yea, not a big fan of thriller but that book was a classic."

"You know, maybe we should go out sometime. Say this Saturday?"

"Sure." I replied my teacup down.

"Great! By the way, I have a collection of books at my place. Maybe you'd wanna come over sometime to take a look?"

"I'd love to, you don't mind me borrowing a few home if I do get interested do you?"

"Sure you can go ahead and borrow whichever you want!" He smiled as he stood up.

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Yea, I got another customer but I'll pick you up at 9 AM this Saturday?"

"Sure, bring a book!" I replied unknowingly smiling at him.

"Your smile is amazing. You should smile more." He said before leaving.

_I wonder where it went all these years._

Suddenly, the doors of the host club burst opened. A girl with hazel brown hair and eyes suddenly came bursting through the door claiming that Kyouya was her Fiancé.

_Who is this freak of nature?_

I sat there staring at her as she jumped and pounced on Ootori.

"I wanted to see you so dearly."

"So you're saying that you're Kyouya Senpai's Fiancée?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes! My name is Renge Houshakuji, and I will be transferred to class 1A as of tomorrow."

"Kyouya, is this true?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya looked at me.

"I don't ever recall confirming that. To be honest, this is the first time I've met her." He replied rather coolly.

I stood up after finishing my tea.

"Who is that Kyouya?" Renge asked aloud.

"No one of your particular concern." I replied rather rudely as I grabbed my book ready to leave.

"She's so rude!" she announced rather loudly that I could hear it even after shutting the host club door behind me.

_I would have shot you on the spot, but you simply weren't worth my time. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyouya's Point of View. **

"She's so rude!" Renge announced as Izumi closed the door behind her.

"Hmm." I said as I stood up to chase after Izumi.

"Why did you leave?" I yelled after her.

"What do you mean?" she replied without turning to look back at me.

"I mean, why did you have to leave at that kind of time? Can't you stay a little while more?"

"I have a meeting to attend to."

"Stop lying."

"Why are you always so full of yourself?" She screamed and stomped off.

**Izumi's Point of View **

The week came and went and soon Saturday arrived. I woke up at 7 showered, changed and had breakfast while reading a new book I just got the day before. As I was finishing up my breakfast, a maid walked in.

"Hitachiin Sama is here, Izumi Sama." She announced.

I lifted my head up to see Kaoru dressed in a white sleeveless hoodie and jeans carrying a single book in his hand.

"Oh hey, you're here!" I said as I tried to smile.

"Yea, are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yea let me get changed. Take a seat make yourself at home, I wont be long." I replied as I stood up.

"Take your time, we're in no hurry." He told me with a smile.

I came down dressed in a simple Prada designed purple mini dress with an oversized belt across my waist with matching heels and a simple Chanel designer's tote bag.

"You look stunning." Kaoru said as he extended his arms out to me.

"Thanks." I said as I took it.

We walked to the door as Kaoru had a car waiting outside us, just as I was about to get on the car I turned to Junpei,

"It's okay Junpei, I'll be safe with Kaoru. You can stay home today."

He nodded his head and saw me off as the black Lexus drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we arrive." Kaoru replied with a cheeky smile.

The car pulled up in front of a skyscraper in the middle of Tokyo.

"Where is this?" I asked.

He smiled and took my wrist as he led the way inside the building.

"Are we going up?" I asked as we stopped in front of the lifts.

"Yup." He said as the lift doors opened.

Kaoru pressed the 53rd floor on the lift. After a few minutes in the lift, the lift doors opened, on the left was a pair of huge glass doors leading to a beautiful sky garden.

"Oh my…Goodness. Kaoru this is amazing!" I said.

"Pretty isn't it?" he asked as he led me to a small garden swing in the middle of the garden.

"It's stunning!" I replied as I sat down.

At the edge of the garden was a small man made river flowing from corner to corner with a small waterfall at the far right of garden. The swing itself was seated on the grass patch on the middle left of the garden with stone paths leading up to it. On the right hand side of the swing was a few different types of flower bushes packed up together making it a wonderful blend of colours and smells. And just behind the swing was a small colony of bonsai. We got comfortable and instinctively started reading our books. After a few hours of reading we both closed our books in sync as if being able to read each other's minds.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Rather." I replied, again trying my best to smile.

He stood up walked in front of me and stuck his hands out to me. I took his hands and got up from the swing. The view was spectacular.

"Come on, I know this wonderful pasta place. It's my favorite." He said as he led me to the lifts.

"Kaoru, how did you find a place like this?" I asked him.

"Funny story, I actually stumbled on it." He replied.

"How?" I asked as the lift doors opened.

"I was here with my brother a few years ago while we were here with our mother for a fashion show, during the show the both of us got rather bored so we went around to explore the place, that's when we found this place. Amazing isn't it?"

"Certainly is." I replied as we got on the car heading for the restaurant.

We pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant in Ginza, there was a queue waiting but Kaoru just pulled us right in.

_Illuminare, impressive. The best Italian restaurant in town… On second thought very impressive. _

"Reservations?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, a table for 2. I booked it yesterday?" Kaoru replied.

"Oh yes, Hitachiin San this way please." The waiter said as he led the way to a private room. The waiter got us comfortable and poured us some ice water before he asked if the food could be served.

"Yea." Kaoru replied.

"This restaurant is the best in town, sometimes even I have to book months in advance for place here." I said as I adjusted the napkin on my laps.

"My parents have shares in this restaurant, makes things easier." Kaoru replied as he sips his water.

Lunch went through rather quickly with the both of us discussing about our books and some schoolwork. As we were about to leave the restaurant we ran into Kyouya, looking rather disgruntled and reluctant with Renge pulling him in into the restaurant.

"Fancy seeing you here Kurofuchi." He said as we stopped to say hi.

"On a date with Renge San?" I asked with a satisfied smirk.

"None of your business." He replied annoyed.

"Come on Kyouya, we don't have to be here listening to them." Renge said as he pulled him away.

"She doesn't seem to like you much." Kaoru remarked as we walked out the restaurant.

"I suppose not." I replied as we got into the Lexus.

There was a short silence before I broke it with a question,

"Where are we off to now?" I asked as the car stopped in front of a red light.

"Shopping." He smiled.

The car pulled over at a huge shopping mall where we got off.

"You shop here too?" I asked as we walked in the shopping mall.

"Yea, it's like my favorite place to shop." He replied as we headed off to our first stop, the Prada Boutique.

"What do you think?" Kaoru asked he walked out in a full black suit with a black tie on.

"No, not really Kaoru." I replied as I turned from the dress rack.

"Yea, black's not really my colour is it?" He said as he turned back into the dressing room.

"Why don't you try that on?" He asked as he popped his head next to mine.

I was holding a short grey knee length dress with a ribbon on the left shoulder. I smiled shyly as he picked up the dress and pushed me towards the dressing room.

I stepped out of the dressing room with the dress on; Kaoru turned his gaze from the tie rack and gently stared at me.

"You… You look beautiful…" he said as he walked towards me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yea…"

"Thanks." I replied with a gentle smile.

"Are you sure you're okay with paying for all these?" I asked.

"It's only gentlemanly." He replied with a smile as we walked out of Prada.

We headed to Zegna Ermenegildo where Kaoru bought a pair so Aviator sunglasses. Next was Coach where I bought a new wallet.

We left at 5 after a few hours of shopping.

"Where to next?" I asked as we got on the car again.

"I promised you I'd bring you to my personal Library didn't I?" he replied.

"Oh yea!" I replied rather excited.

The car pulled up in front of a huge mansion with a white exterior and grey roofs.

"Will you send Izumi's shopping bags back to her place?"

"Yes sir." The driver said as Kaoru led me into his place with his maids carrying his shopping bags into the house. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the second floor and we stopped in front of two huge brown oak doors. He pushed the doors opened and he led me into the huge room filled with books. There was a single seating area hidden behind the shelves. There was a 3 seater brown suede couch, on it's left was a similar lovers' couch and on it's right was a similar single seater. I browsed my way through the hundreds or even thousands of books sitting in their place on the shelves. As the sun started to set and the orange yellow sunlight beamed in from the window on the right I felt someone's warm hands around my waist and his head on my shoulders.

"Don't move, just let me stay like this for awhile." Kaoru whispered in my ears.

We stood there in the same position for 15 minutes, before he turned me around and hugged me.

"Even if I can't have you, just let me stay by your side… close enough to watch over you…" Kaoru Mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." He replied with me still in his arms.

**Kyouya's Point of View **

Izumi never left my mind since we met at the restaurant.

_Why do I care so much about someone who keeps getting on my nerves? And why was she with Kaoru? _

"Kyouya!" a familiar annoying high-pitched voice budged into my room.

As I was mentally preparing myself she pounced on me.

"I've got 2 good news for you, which do you want to hear first?" She asked clinging on to my shoulders.

"None." I replied rather coldly as I pushed her off.

"First is, I'm moving in with you and we're getting married when I turn 18."

"Oh good god…" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Secondly, your brother is getting engaged soon too!" she said as she dragged her luggage to the closet.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked irritated as maids brought more bags in.

"I told you I'm moving in with you!"

"No! Get out! Out! Guest room or whatever, NEVER IN MY DAMN ROOM!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm not getting out whether or not you like it." She declared as she placed herself on my couch.

"Fine! If you won't I will."

"Where are you going?" She asked as she got out of the couch and hugged me.

"None of your business." I replied coldly as I pushed her off.

_Who is Yuuichi getting engaged to? _

My legs brought me to Izumi's place unconsciously; I stood outside her mansion for 15 minutes wondering if I should press the doorbell, suddenly a roar of thunder rang through the skies and before I knew it, it started pouring. I stood under the rain, feeling a sort of relief as if the rain was washing away my pain and worries suddenly a shelter came out over me from the right, I turned to look just to see a slender dark figure holding a single black umbrella over me.

"Come in," the voice said, the gentle but yet familiar voice of Izumi.

I followed her in, as soon as I stepped into the warm house Izumi threw a towel over me.

"You'll catch a cold like this, go take a shower." She told me as she walked up the stairs without looking back at me.

I followed a maid that led me to a guest room. The room was painted in a mint green. The bed sheets were mint green placed on the left hand side of the room a few inches away from the bathroom door, next to the bed was a hazelnut coloured wardrobe. Opposite the bed was a glass study table with a table lamp lit. There was a mint green couch in-between the wardrobe and the wall on the right of the room. The lights were dimmed giving the room a very romantic feeling. On the bed was a fresh set of clothes. I headed for the bathroom with a towel over my shoulders.

After a warm shower I got out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on.

"Ootori Sama, There's a girl outside looking for you. Would you like to go down?" A maid asked as she knocked on my door while I was changing.

"Who is it?" I asked as I slid on my shirt.

"She says her name was Renge, and your father and brother is here as well." The maid replied.

_Shit. _

I got out of the room and followed the maid to the guest-receiving lounge. I saw Izumi and her father sitting opposite my father and brother through the glass doors. Her face was cold and emotionless but somehow, she had more of a subtle sadness in her facial expression.

"Kyouya!" Renge exclaimed with a wide smile on her face as she bounced off her chair to hug me.

"Get off me." I told her off coldly.

"Aw, he's shy!" Renge said as he dragged me to a near by lovers' seat.

"Regardless, Yuuichi this is Izumi and she will be your potential wife." My father told my eldest brother.

My heart sank for a moment as soon as my father said that.

_What's happening?_

"Excuse me." Izumi mumbled as she paced out of the room.

Our parents sat there discussing potential business deals disregarding the fact that Izumi has just walked out of the room. Junpei stood at the corner serving her father only looking at the door once in awhile.

"Excuse me father, I need to use the washroom." I said as I stood up.

I ran to Izumi's room as fast as my legs could take me. I knocked on her door.

"Please leave me alone Jun, I'm not in the mood." She said, it sounded as if she was crying, as if she had something stuck in her throat.

"Izumi, it's me." I replied.

There was no reply. I opened the door to check on her. Her room had loft design on top was a simple walk in wardrobe with a flight of stairs leading up to it. In front of the stairs was a toilet with a single window; one could see what was happening in there if the blinds were not drawn. A cleverly designed wall shelf was placed on the right hand side of the stairs with decorative ornaments placed on them. There was a balcony extending out into the enclosed garden of the house, next to the balcony was a wide screen plasma television with a single red chair placed next to it. A single white office chair was place in front of the TV with a small round polished white bedside table next to it, being used as a small coffee table. Right next to the entrance of the room was an eccentric red sofa in the shape of a human lip with a piece of abstract painting above it. As I walked deeper into the room I came to a stop in front of a polished white sliding door as I slide opened the door I was greeted with more wall shelves, this time it had books and files placed neatly on them on the two ends of the room was two windows on the left hand side was a single glass study table with a Izumi's MacBook placed on it as well as a single LED table lamp on its' corner, the table had a matching white office chair. On the left of the study table was a queen-sized bed with elegant white sheets… There I saw her with her face placed on her knees. I stood here dumbfounded; I place my hand on her shoulders and she looked up at me. Her eyes were all puffy and red, evidence of her tears.

"I'm in no mood for you today." She mumbled.

"I know." I replied gently.

At that point I realized how much I wanted to see her smile, how much I wanted her to be happy but I didn't know how to go about doing it I stood there looking mentally challenged as she hid her face from my view while trying to fight back her tears. I turned to the bookshelves and my gaze fell upon a book hidden right at the edge of the shelves. I picked the book up and started reading it to her. As I read the book out, I started to realize that the female character of the book resembled her, someone who couldn't smile. Someone who was in need of that special person that could make her smile, someone to love her for who she is.

"And they lived happily ever after." I said.

"The princess who couldn't smile…" she mumbled.

"You read the book I suppose."

"It on my shelf, how can I not have read it?"

"It's a fairy tale for kids."

"It was my first book my mother bought for me when I was 3…"

"I see. Well, at least the princess had a happy ending."

"Happy endings don't exist, fairytales are all lies…"

Somehow when she said that, I felt and understood her pain. I didn't understand why or how but I did. As I was about to hug her, Junpei walked in and saw the book on the bed where I last placed it.

"Have you been reading that book again?" he asked Izumi.

"No." she replied coldly.

He nodded his head and turned to me,

"Izumi Sama needs some alone time, shall we leave her be?" he told me.

I reluctantly nodded my head.

"Izumi Sama doesn't want to get married." Junpei said as we headed back to the guest lounge.

"I know." I replied.

"Ootori Sama is about to get married as well, so I hope you can convince your father to put Izumi Sama out of her misery."

"I can't do anything, once my father have decided something it's virtually impossible to persuade him otherwise."

"I suppose Izumi Sama will become your future Sister-in-law then."

_Unfortunately so. _

"Where is Izumi?" My brother asked.

"I have no idea, I went to the washroom." I lied.

"Izumi Sama is very tired and has fallen asleep after picking up an overseas call." Junpei lied.

"I see. Well, we shall make a move first then." My father said as he stood up to shake Kurofuchi San's hand.

The maids showed us out, I couldn't help but stare back into the house wondering if Izumi was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks in school was mundane, Izumi had turned into an empty walking shell. Classes were quiet as Izumi no longer bothered to argue with me in class. People started to wonder and question, rumors were flying. Izumi had become the living undead. Then one day I saw her at the rose garden alone reading a book. I walked up to her and pinned her to a pillar.

"Stop it! It's pissing me off, you're pissing me off." I yelled in her face.

"What?"

"Your behavior is pissing me off!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about, let me go."

"No, explain yourself to me. You don't argue with me, you don't even come to the host club anymore! You're like a walking zombie! There's no life in you."

"It's none of your concern." She replied lifelessly before pushing me away and walking off. I stood there and watch her silhouette disappear before my eyes.

She never came to school after that, no one knew where she was or where she went. Two weeks after Izumi's disappearance while clearing up the host club,

"I think my brother knows where Izumi is." Hikaru Casually said to me.

"He does?"

"Yea, I heard him talking to himself the other day in our library."

"What did he say?"

"Something about the sky garden in town."

"He said he saw her there?"

"Yea, or something like that I couldn't catch what he said properly but he said she was really sad about some marriage thing."

_I knew it. _

"I see."

"When did you care about Izumi so much? I thought you guys were arch rivals." He said as he picked up his bag ready to leave the music room.

"I'm just curious, not so much worried." I lied.

"Well, in my eyes I think Kaoru likes Izumi." Hikaru said as he walked out the door.

_Kaoru likes Izu? _

That night during dinner my brother went on about how much he wanted to meet Izumi. How he had found her interesting, and that if he liked her enough he might actually take up the engagement.

"She's not all that great." I remarked coldly.

"Really?"

"Yea, cold and maybe even heartless." I said.

"Maybe, I could change that."

"I highly doubt so." I replied as I finished up my dinner.

"I'm done, please excuse me." I said as I stood up.

**Izumi's point of view **

I sat on the swing of the sky garden with Junpei standing next to me. Unknowingly tears started running down my face, Junpei took out his handkerchief and passed it to me to wipe my tears away.

"Jun, please wait for me in the car." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I want to be alone for awhile." I replied.

"I understand." Junpei said as he walked off.

"I may not understand why you're crying, but if you need, I'm here."

I looked at the figure that took a seat on my left.

"Kaoru?"  
"Oh no, I got caught." He said jokingly.

I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

"Where you here for the past week?" he asked me

"No, I was at a meeting in Shanghai last week. I just came back 2 days ago."

"Numbing yourself with work?"

"Perhaps."

As we sat there enjoying the late summer breeze Kaoru mumbled something I couldn't catch as I was slowly allowing sleep to do its' job. It has become my only painkiller.

The next morning I woke up in my bed with Kaoru sleeping on my study table.

"Kaoru?"

"Oh you're awake."

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's fine." He said as he got up from the chair.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Yea, I'll get my maids to prepare something." I told him.

I felt my head getting dizzy as I got out of the bed.

"You okay? Your face looks pale."

"I'm fine." I replied as we walked towards the door.

As we walked down the flight of stairs I suddenly felt light headed and before I could react I blacked out.

**Kaoru's Point of View **

"IZUMI!" I screamed as she fell down in front of me.

I shook her, she didn't move. Her body was burning and her brows started cringing up. I carried her up and back into her bed. Junpei called a doctor in. I stood outside in the lounge area of her room waiting for the doctor to come out with a diagnosis.

"How is she doctor?" I asked worried.

"She's having a bad flu with a combination of fatigue and low blood sugar. I gave her a fever-reducing jab so she should be fine soon. This is her prescription, be sure to get her to take it on time."

"Thank you Doctor." I said as Junpei showed him out.

I sat next to her holding her hands, bringing them to my lips.

"Please be okay…" I whispered.

Izumi slept through the weekend without waking up.

I went home on Sunday evening after Junpei assured me that he'd take good care of her.

"Kaoru, your sadness is hurting me." Hikaru said to me as the girls watched us.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I promise to never be sad again for your sake." I replied.

"Oh gosh! I can't take this anymore!" One of the customers declared.

"Kyouya, is the rumor that you're getting married true?" One of Kyouya's customers asked.

"Of course it is!" Renge shirked.

"Oh, what a shame."

"Who are you getting married to? Izumi?"

"NO! ME! THERE IS NO WAY KYOUYA SAMA WILL EVER LIKE THAT BITCH!"

"Okay, okay." The girl said with a frightened voice.

Kyouya had slimmed down a lot ever since Izumi stopped coming to school, he still kept his grade on top but it just feels as if he's a walking zombie. Lifeless, that's what he is.

"Are you okay?" I asked Kyouya as we were clearing up the host club.

"I'm fine." He replied coldly.

_Should I tell him about Izumi? _

"You know, Izumi is sick…" I said.

As soon as I said that Kyouya turned back and looked at me.

"How is she?" He asked this time with a little panic in his voice.

"I'm not sure. I'm going over to visit, do you want to join me?" I asked.

He paused for a moment.

"No. I have to head home." He told me.

"Your choice."

I arrived at Izumi's later than evening.

"Did she wake up?" I asked Junpei.

"She did, for 30 minutes to take her medication before going back to sleep."

"Thanks." I said before Junpei left sliding the door behind him.

I held her hands and kissed them.

"Don't leave." She mumbled.

"I won't." I whispered back.

_My eyes are looking at you, but who are your eyes looking at? _

**Izumi's Point of View **

A few weeks later I was back in school. I started going back to the Host Club. Kyouya and I had completely stopped talking. Kaoru got closer to me as the days went by, before long we were going out together for books and tea and sometimes lunch.

"Meanwhile, on business news, JDL's only heir to the company throne is seen dating Hitachiin Kaoru son of Aimi Hitachiin famous fashion designer married to Hiroshi Hitachiin, King of the Tea trading industry in Japan. Is this JDL's way of expansion into the tea market? We have economic analyst, Kaito Kaori to explain to us what might possibly happen if these two family do get together in marriage."

I turned off the TV when my phone started ringing.

"Yes daddy?"

"Are you dating Kaoru Hitachiin?"

"No. Daddy, we're just friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daddy."

"You know daddy wants you to marry someone from the Ootori Family right?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Although the tea market does look very interesting, daddy will think about it but for now try and stop the rumors will you?"

"Yes Daddy."

He hung up on me.

Within a few days after the rumors started, both companies share prices rocketed sky high.

**_Ootori Yuuichi, eldest son of the Ootori Zaibatsu announced engagement to British Oil Giant's heir, Tiffany Shiraz. _**

_I guess this means our engagement is over. _

The news about Ootori's brother getting engaged was big news, their share prices went up and the whole family was getting ready for the marriage. This was the Ootori Zaibatsu's final move into the oil market, and they had played their cards well.

"Congratulations Ootori, you're getting a new sister-in-law soon." I said as I extended out my hands to him.

"Thanks." He replied coldly.

We both walked our separate ways after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyouya's Point of View **

Izumi never left my mind. Throughout the months without her presence, I kept thinking about her.

"Kyouya! What do you think about this pair?" Renge asked as she stuffed a huge pair of diamond engagement rings into my face.

"Whichever." I replied coldly.

After walking out of the jewelers with a USD1.5 million dollar bill to my family's credit card.

"Aren't you excited Kyouya?" Renge asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our wedding day is in 2 months!"

"Right... That…"

_2 months… 2 months… I can't believe this… _

"Oh Kyouya Look!" Renge exclaimed as she pulled me into a designer wedding dress boutique.

I sat down as Renge picked out a couple of dresses.

After two hours of choosing and trying dresses on, she finally decided on 4 Alfred Angelo designer dress with a USD800, 000 price tag each.

"Why are you spending so much money?" I asked rather annoyed.

"It's my only wedding! I have to look good!" Renge replied defensively.

"I give up on you." I said stomping out of the bridal shop.

I stood outside a bookshop staring into it, subconsciously I realized that it wasn't the books displayed outside that I was staring at, it was Izumi. Her face engrossed in the book, as the wedding day drew closer I missed her face so much more. It felt like I was about to lose something precious to me as the wedding day drew closer and closer. I didn't understand these feelings; I didn't know what these feelings were… I've never felt like this before, the sense that I want something so desperately, so much so that I want to protect it with my life… As I was about to walk into the bookshop to greet her, she closed the book and headed towards the counter, she looked dazed as if someone had drained the life out of her, and all I want to do now is to see her smile… As she headed for the exit I quickly hid behind a nearby lamppost, it felt so weird. It was as if I wanted to see her so badly but yet, I didn't want her to see me because I knew that if she did… it'd piss her off even more. I watched her walk past me; her eyes were cold and emotionless. There wasn't a single trace of smile on her face and that was her only flaw.

"_Breaking News, Ootori Zaibatsu's President and Chairman Yoshio Ootori has just announced the engagement of his son, also the current managing director of the Largest Multinational Corporation in Japan. It has been announced that the 3__rd__ son and 2__nd__ in line for the Ootori Zaibatsu will be marrying Renge Honshakuji heir to the Europe based Bio-Chemical Engineering Multinational, Honsha Bio-Chemical. Honsha Bio-Chemical is also the 3__rd__ largest Bio-Chemical Engineering Company in Europe and the 6__th__ Largest in the world. With this marriage, the Ootori MNC will be extending its' reach to the European Markets with much ease." _

_I knew it. They just had to announce it without consulting me. _

I picked up my phone to call for my chauffer as I was stranded in the middle of Ginza with more and more people staring at me as my photo was just flashed on National Television in front of thousands to see.

_What if Izumi saw this? Why do I feel the need to explain myself to her? _

I hopped onto the Black Mercedes CLS63 that pulled up in front of me.

"Home." I said.

"But Sir, your father insist on picking up Honshakuji Sama at the dress shop. He also wants me to inform you that your wedding has been pushed forth to next month."

"WHAT?"

The Chauffer merely did a slight bow as he drove off to the dress shop.

We arrived home just in time for dinner; everyone was waiting, including Izumi.

Shocked, I took my seat next to hers after announcing my arrival home.

Dinner went by smoothly, the two fathers headed for the guest lounge as Renge clung onto me. I saw Izumi headed for the pool out into the cold autumn breeze.

"It's getting chilly." I said to her as I stood next to her.

"Yea it certainly is." She replied in such a soft tone as she headed for the lounge chair next to the pool.

As I was about to take a seat beside her, Renge flew out from nowhere and handed her a wedding invitation.

"Hope you can come." She said spitefully.

"Thanks." Izumi replied looking away.

"Kyouya, can you go get us ladies some hot chocolate?" Renge asked with a smirk on her face.

"No." I replied.

"Please?"

"Do. It. Yourself."

"Kyouya, do it for me, NOW." She screamed in my face.

"No."

"Kyouya, I feel like having some." Izumi cut in.

I looked at her as if she's trying her best to fight back tears, I couldn't say no.

"Alright." I said as I walked into the house.

**Izumi's point of view **

"Kyouya, I feel like having some." I cut in.

He looked at me for a moment before saying yes and headed into the house.

"You like Kyouya, don't you?" Renge said as she walked towards the pool without looking at me.

"No I don't."

"You're lying to yourself. You're suppressing these feelings."

"I am not."

"You are, it doesn't matter to me whether or not you are or aren't, regardless, you can't have him either way." She said before walking off into the house grabbing Kyouya with her as he returned with two cups of hot chocolate.

Somehow, after hearing that my heart sank a bit, somehow… My face started to become drenched in salt water. My tears started to flow, I didn't know how or why… It's like someone just turned on my taps and now I couldn't shut it off…

Fighting back my tears, I walked into the house ready to leave. Junpei headed to inform my father that I was going to leave early after which he left with me.

I sat on my bed that night, allowing all the tears that I'd been fighting back to flow out. Junpei stood at the rolling doors like a statue, motionless. I continued to hide my face and tears. I couldn't help but cry… I didn't understand why I was crying; my tears just flowed out of my control. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders; the same person then sat down beside me and pulled me into his embrace.

"I don't know why I'm crying Jun…"

"I'll hide your tears…" He replied softly.

He hugged me and held my hands. The only time I felt my tears truly stopped was when I drifted into sleep.

I woke up. With Junpei sitting next to me holding my hands.

"Good morning Izumi Sama."

"Good morning Jun."

He smiled at me and helped me up. I smiled back at him, my head hurt and my body felt so bad from crying. He pulled me up and hugged me.

"It's okay Izumi, there's nothing you can do now." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Don't think about it anymore. Let him go."

I didn't understand what Junpei was saying… my heart still ached for some reason… I sat down at breakfast alone having some muffins and milk. I sat there looking at my breakfast, stood up and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyouya's Point of View **

I watched her leave in her Bentley from the balcony of my music room. Somehow, a single tear escaped from my eye as I watched the car drive into the night and out of my sight.

_Am I going to lose her for good? _

"Kyouya! Have some hot chocolate!" Renge said as she handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"I wont have anything from you." I said coldly as I walked away.

"Kyouya, Renge is nice enough to make you hot chocolate, you should be grateful and have some." My father said as he walked in on our conversation.

I had no choice; I took a mouthful. I felt a suddenly tiredness and giddiness as I walked towards my room, as soon as I opened the doors I blacked out.

The next morning I woke up with Renge next to me, both of us were naked.

_What have I done? _

I tried recalling what happened yesterday night but to no avail, all I remembered that I was having some hot chocolate before heading back to my room…

_Wait, Hot Chocolate… Something was in that hot chocolate! Renge! _

"Kyouya." Renge whimpered.

"What did you put in my drink yesterday night."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. What did you do yesterday night?"

"Look at you, you're the one who couldn't control yourself and started doing things to me and now you're blaming me?" she screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were all over me yesterday night. I couldn't help it; I am going to be your wife. Even if I didn't want to, I have no choice!"

_Was it really me? Did I do something wrong? It can't be… It just can't be. _

I got out of bed with a blanket covering me and headed for the showers.

_What have I done? _

By the time I finished showering Renge was already downstairs having brunch.

"What are you doing here?" Renge's voice echoed down the hallway.

"I forgot my phone here." Izumi replied.

"I see. You can wait here; I'll get the maids to bring it for you. By the way, I hate to brag but Kyouya's really good in bed."

There was no reply from Izumi, I could barely see her facial expression from the stairs I was watching them from but I could tell that Izumi wasn't happy at all.

"Well, good for you then." She finally choked out.

The maid brought her phone, which she grabbed and left. I chased after her.

I caught her just as she was about to get in her car. I grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want from me?" she choked out, obviously crying.

I pulled her into my embrace.

"Let go of me!" She screamed

"No."

"Let go! Go back to making love with Renge. Go!" she screamed at me as she pushed me away and got into her car.

I stood at the driveway looking at the car as it drove off, tears started to roll down my face. I didn't understand why I would do such a thing, I didn't understand why my heart ached, I didn't understand why Izumi would affect me so much. I just didn't understand… I walked into the house wiping off the tears that rolled down my face; Renge clung onto me as we headed for breakfast.

"Izumi! The host club is going to the beach in Okinawa. You should come too!" Kaoru said to Izumi as she was reading a book in her usual seat.

"Hmm, give a reason why I should go." She asked.

"Because I'm asking you to!" Kaoru replied.

"Convincing." She said sarcastically.

"Izumi. Please?" Kaoru added.

She paused for a moment.

"You need a rest from all that work you're doing too! The beach would be a great place to rest and relax. Kyouya has a summerhouse in Okinawa and we're invited to stay there for free. So just tag along!"

She finally nodded her head.

We took a short flight to Okinawa; Kaoru sat beside Izumi as they read their books. I looked out the window trying to figure out my feelings as the plane landed.

"This feels so good!" Kaoru said as we arrived at the beach.

We headed to the beach house to put our stuff down and went to change.

"Izumi, aren't you joining us at the beach?" Kaoru asked as he knocked on Izumi's door.

"No, we have to get that contract signed, Auburn is a difficult man, I already got him to say yes but he can change his mind so we need that contract before he does!" Izumi said to through the phone.

"I guess she's busy." Kaoru said as we left the house.

We arrived at the beach and the host club started work, Kaoru and Hikaru started playing volleyball with the guests while Tamaki had the 'alone' time on a rock a few meters away from shore. As I watched on I saw Izumi she was taking a seat on a near by deck chair dressed in a white bikini with oversized sunglasses with a book in hand and her iPod. As I approached her one of our guest ran towards us shouting out that Haruhi was in trouble. Izumi was plugged in, she couldn't hear a single thing, and I turned and looked at her as I headed for the cliffs the guest was talking about.

_Why do you hate me God? _

I arrived at the cliffs only to witness Tamaki diving in after Haruhi and to the sight of the twins beating up the 3 intruders.

"Stop it." I told the twins.

The 3 boys stood up and scurried off after a few beatings from the twins. We headed down to the shore where Tamaki had carried Haruhi up from the sea.

"Thanks." Haruhi mumbled.

"Are you like Honey Senpai? Those secret martial artist that can take down 10 people with one hand?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're just close by! You could've at least called for help before taking them on!"

"The situation was critical! I didn't have time to call for backup!"

"You're a girl! Just think about it!"

"Look, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused but I don't see the point about this being a girl or guy issue! The guests needed help and I went ahead to help. It's nothing to do with gender!"

"If you sincerely feel that way, then fine. I won't talk to you until you've realized your mistake." Tamaki said as he turned his back and walked away.

After the whole incident I went back to the deck chair where I last saw Izumi, she wasn't there anymore… I missed her.

_Where could she have gone? _

I headed back to the summer villa where Honey and Mori Senpai are preparing dinner.

"Kyou-Chan! Dinner is ready! Where is Izu Chan?" Honey Senpai asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied as I took my seat.

Haruhi walked in shortly in a dress, which made the rest of the host club flock to her like bees to honey. Tamaki and Haruhi were still at cold war with each other, not much was said during dinner, just an awkward silence as we watched Haruhi gobble down her crab.

"So not cute!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi silently gobbled down her food as if to piss Tamaki off even more, which eventually worked.

"I'm done! Kyouya show me to my room!" Tamaki said as he slams the table with his napkin.

"Very well, I'm done here too." I said as I dabbed my mouth with my napkin.

I stood up with Tamaki and headed off for the rooms. After I dropped Tamaki off at his room I headed back to mine for a quick shower. After showering I sat down on a beach chair in my room drying my hair with a towel topless. Izumi kept running through my mind, I kept wondering how she's doing if she was okay, then suddenly the door slammed open and Haruhi came running into my bathroom.

"Are you done?" I asked as she stepped out of the bathroom

"I'm sorry for budging into a stranger's room like this."

"How rude, it's just me." I said.

"Oh, Kyouya Senpai. I'm sorry for making you worried today."

"I wasn't particularly worried, it was just the costs of the flowers that I had to sent to the affected guests and the issue of stopping the twins from beating the guys up too badly." I said as I started to walk towards her.

"Oh, I will pay for the costs then." She said.

"Oh really? Each bouquet is 60000 yen, and 5 guests were affected that makes 300000 yen in total. Can you pay up?" I asked as I switched off the lights.

"I…"

"Alternatively… you can pay with your body!" I said as I threw her on the bed and pinned her down.

"You should really change that naivety of yours. Being a guy or girl doesn't matter eh? Well, we're in a room and I'm a guy pinning you down on bed, what are you going to do? Struggling won't help." I said slyly.

Suddenly, the doors creaked opened.

"Izumi Senpai…" Haruhi mumbled out.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry… Please pretend I wasn't here." She said as she took a step backward and shut the door.

_God you must really hate me._

"Kyouya Senpai wouldn't do that to me." Haruhi said.

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't bed me simply because there isn't a merit or benefit for you." Haruhi said.

I laughed as I got off her.

"True." I said as I got off the bed.

"Kyouya, do you have after sun lotion? My sunburns are actually starting to hurt." Tamaki asked as he rudely budged into my room.

"Kyouya you!"

"Here use it however you want." I said as I stuck the after sun lotion into his face and walked out the room leaving the two of them be.

_Where are you Izumi? _

I ran down the dimly lilted corridor and as I shifted my gaze out the window facing the beach I could see a faint silhouette of a girl standing at the beach.

_Izumi! _

I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the beach where the silhouette was, I slowed down as I approached it, she seemed to have heard me even though I was trying my best to be silent.

"Go away. Go back to Haruhi." She said, her voice sounded as if it had something stuck in the throat.

I ignored her and continued walking towards her. She turned and tried to walk off, but before she could I grabbed her hands.

"Let go."

"No."

"I said Let go!"

"No." I repeated as I swung her to a tree and pinned her to it.

"What do you want? Let go, I'm not your sex toy."

"You aren't. You won't be." I said as the thunder roared.

"Let…"

Before she could finish I pressed my lips on hers. She tried fighting back, she tried to push me away, and she tried so hard but in the end just as she gave in to me the rain started pouring on us. I slowly stuck my tongue into her mouth, she reciprocated, and as we made out in the rain I pulled her into my embrace and hugged her tight.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." I whispered into her ears as we pulled away. She buried her face in my chest and started crying, her warm tears soaked my cold wet designer shirt as I hugged her.

"Why do you make me so confused? Why do you throw me off course all the time? Why is it when I convinced myself that what I feel for you is purely hate and anger, you always seem to convince me otherwise? Why do you always do this? I hate you Ootori Kyouya!" She said with her face still buried into my chest.

"Because you know you love me and the very fact that you can't, is confusing you." I whispered as I lifted her face to meet mine.

She looked away.

"Don't be afraid, I am here and I love you."

"We can't be together, we can't." She whispered back as she broke free from my embrace.

"We can." I replied as I grabbed onto her wrist.

She struggled to break free.

"You have Renge, and I…" She mumbled.

"I don't love her! I don't see a problem here!"

"Your wedding will be held once you get back to Tokyo…"

"Then let us spend the last few hours together." I whispered into her ears.

She finally nodded her head. I held her by the waist as we walked into the house we headed for the room drenched in rain but weirdly, we both had smiles on our faces. She threw me a towel as she headed for the showers; I budged in on her as she was removing her bra.

"Get out!" She screamed.

"No." I replied cheekily.

"Let's save water, let's shower together." I said

"No." She said shoving me out the door with one hand before slamming the door in my face. I smiled. She stepped out of the shower room in an oversized shirt and shorts while I sat on her armchair topless having some hot tea with a towel over my neck. She grabbed a seat opposite mine and picked up her book she left on the coffee table in front of us.

"Come here." I said as I patted my laps indicating for her to sit on them.

"Your pants are wet."

"I've gotten new ones on." I replied.

She smiled as we shared a seat together, sharing our warmth occasionally giving each other pecks.

"Did you really bed Haruhi?" she asked as we watched the rain together.

"No, I was just teaching her a lesson… She thinks that there isn't a difference between a guy and a girl."

"Since when were you the good guy?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"I've always been a good guy." I replied as I snuck a kiss on her lips.

"How is that being a good guy?"

"Because I'm spending time with my dearly beloved girlfriend."

"Who said I agreed to being your girlfriend?"

"I don't know… Someone by the name of Kurofuchi perhaps?"

Her smiles disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"The night will be ending soon…" She mumbled.

"If you appear at my wedding, I won't marry Renge. I will tell everyone at the reception that you're the only girl in my heart, if you don't appear, then…"

"That wouldn't be nice…"

"Anything for you."

I brought her to the bed bridal style and placed her on it. She looked at me with innocent eyes. I sat down next to her and lay her head down gently on the pillow. I then lay myself down next to her as she snuggled under the duvet.

"Don't steal all of it!" I said

She grinned and rolled herself up in the duvet leaving nothing for me.

"Hey!" I said as I unrolled her and pulled her in towards me.

We laughed as I hugged her.

"I love you." I whispered in her ears.

The next morning I was woken up by the bright yellow sunlight that flooded the room. It was as if a dream, I woke up with my eyes opened staring at a sleeping Izumi in my embrace. I smiled. I pecked her on the lips without hesitation. Her eye brows cringed for a bit before they returned back to normalcy.

"I love you so much." I mumbled under my breath.

Izumi was woken up by a knock on the door and Tamaki's voice.

"Izumi Chan! Have you seen Kyouya?"

She woke up shocked to see me next to her.

"No. I haven't." She lied.

"I see, okay then."

She quickly got out of bed and headed for the washroom.

"We… Got to go back soon." I said.

"We were never meant to be." She replied.

"Remember what I told you…" I said to her before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

School was awkward as Renge hung on to me like a Kola to a eucalyptus tree. Everyday I saw Izumi getting closer and closer to Kaoru, they sat together at the host club, and she would even meet him in the cafeteria for lunch. Then one day while she was having lunch at the cafeteria with Kaoru I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away with me.

"What do you want?" she screamed at me while I was dragging her out.

I didn't give her an answer; she was struggling to break free as I dragged her out. I pulled her to an isolated stairwell threw her to the wall below the staircase and pinned her down.

"What?"

"Can you not be so close to Kaoru? We're together now, and you don't even talk to me!"

"Don't be an idiot, we both know that it was a mistake! Everything was a mistake, whatever happened in Okinawa stays in Okinawa!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe, that's not what I want?"  
"You're in no position to choose, you're engaged." She rubbed that fact in my face.

I loosen my grip on her and she broke free and walked off, leaving me there just staring at the blank wall in front of me.

I went home that night angry for some reason I messed up my room. There were clothes and paper everywhere.

"Kyouya, are you okay? The last time you did this was when Tamaki first came. Did he do something again?" My sister asked as she walked into my room and took a seat on my couch.

"It's not Tamaki. I'm used to his nonsense."

"So who is it?"

I looked away.

"You know I can keep a secret."

"Izumi… I don't understand why I'm so mad at her being with Kaoru so often and it's not like I don't know I'm engaged… And there she is rubbing that fact into my face as if I don't already know it!"

"Kyouya, our father sold me away, he just sold your brother away… we'll never find true happiness anymore but you… you have to decide on your own what is more important to you, Izumi or Father. Whether you want to be happy for the rest of your life, that's something only you can decide. Well, I've said too much. I'm going to go explore the wonders of the commoner world!" my sister said as she stood up and walked out.

_Precisely because I can't decide what is more important that's why I'm in a dilemma…_

I booked two air tickets to Okinawa went to Izumi's place and barged into her room.

"What do you want?" She screamed at me.

I didn't reply I walked up to her walk in wardrobe took out her baggage and started dumping clothes in.

"What are you doing!" She screamed

I didn't reply. I then grabbed her wrist and dragged her with me as she tried to break free. Junpei confronted me at the front door,

"Where are you taking Izumi Sama?"

I threw Izumi and her bags to my driver and he took her to the car.

"Okinawa." I said.

"Why?"

I looked Junpei in the eye,

"This is my last chance to make things work Junpei, you should understand me."

He looked back at me.

"You're not the only one who can take care of Izumi for the rest of her life!"

"I know, but I believe that I'm the only one who can give her happiness for the rest of eternity."

I pushed Junpei away and hopped into the car as it sped off for the airport.

"Let me go, Ootori!" She screamed as I dragged her on board the flight.

"No." I said as I sat her down and fasten her seat belt.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" She demanded to know.

"Back to where we spent the happiest days of our lives." I mumbled.

We landed in Okinawa. And we took a cab to my summerhouse. I dragged her to the front door where she broke free of my grip.

"What now?"

"You said it, whatever happens in Okinawa Stays in Okinawa."

"Yea so?"

I looked away for a bit then turned back to look at her with a soft gaze.

"At least let me take with me happy memories before I call it game over between us." I said to her.

She paused for a moment then slowly nodded her head and followed me into the house. We went back to the same room we spent together that night, I placed our things on the floor as I held her hands and led her to the same chair we sat that night.

She let out a small smile. I pulled her onto my laps as she stood there reminiscing that night.

"Just like that night." I whispered into her ears.

She smiled a bit more as the sun started to rise and flood the room with orange yellow beams of light. I pulled her in and kissed her on the lips then I picked her up and rested her head on the pillow just like that night. I took the spot next to hers and allowed her to rest her head on my arms as we drifted into sleeps.

I woke up with her looking at me.

"Why did you wake me up if you were already awake?" I asked.

"I like watching you sleep… and besides you look really tired." She replied.

"Hungry?" I asked

"Starving." She replied.

"What do you want to have for lunch?"

"Hmm… What do they have here?"

"Depends on what you want to eat!"

"Hamburger Steak!" She announced

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright, hamburger steak it is!" I replied as we got out of bed.

We took a cab to the nearest supermarket.

"I thought we're going for lunch?" she asked.

"Yup, Lunch's at home. I'm cooking." I replied.

She smiled.

"You won't burn the food?" She asked cheekily.

"Trust me." I said as I grabbed her hands and walked into the supermarket.

"Can you do it like those restaurant? With the hotplate and everything?"

I nodded my head as we browsed through the veggies section.

"Kyouya!" She yelled as she dragged my hands to the live fish section.

She smiled with a child-like innocence as she watched the fish swim about in the tank.

"Come on, I'm done here." I said as I pulled her with me.

We took the ingredients back to the kitchen after arriving home. She looked in amazement.

"I've never really stepped into a kitchen before…" She said as she placed the bags of things on a counter.

I snuck up behind her and hugged her.

"Don't move," I whispered.

"Wasn't planning to." She whispered back.

I set about cooking and Izumi went on to set up a small table outside facing the beach.

"Lunch's done!" I announced as I pulled out two hot plates from the oven and walked towards the set table outside.

"This is nice." Izumi said as she stared at the beach while putting a piece of her steak in her mouth.

"It is isn't it?" I replied.

She smiled and continued with her lunch.

"I don't ever want time to end, I want it to stop forever…" I whispered under my breath.

She looked at me with a gloomy face,

"You know it won't happen," she said as she gently placed her fork down on the table.

I placed my knife and fork down on the table and walked up to her and hugged her.

Days flew by really quickly as Izumi and I spent the days cycling, walking and exploring Okinawa together, and soon all this was about to end.

She held me as we walked towards the private jet waiting for us at the airstrip waiting to take off. She stopped for a moment, paused, and then she looked at me…

"Be happy with Renge, even if it was an arranged marriage, even if all of it was not what you wanted…" She said.

"I can't. I'm going to have to find a way to remedy the situation…" I replied.

"I don't want you to remedy it, it'll only make things worse…"She said as she hugged me.

"Not another word." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

The flight back to Tokyo was quiet; she fell asleep on my shoulders.

We landed at the Narita International Airport in the evening. She broke off from my grip when she saw our fathers and Renge waiting for us at the entrance to the airport.

"Kyouya! Did this Woman kidnap you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Renge asked frantically as she latched herself on to me.

"I'm fine." I replied coldly as I pushed her off me.

Izumi walked off without another word to anyone not even Junpei.

A week went by and I haven't seen her in school all week. I was starting to get worried until I saw her in the rose garden after lunch. She was talking to a guy I've never seen before, she had a smile on her smile a smile that I've never seen before… On impulse I walked toward her grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with me.

"What do you want?" She screamed.

"We're together now, how could you go off cheating on me?"

"Cheat? Ootori Kyouya we aren't even together! You of all people should know that, now let go."

Then it hit me and it hit me really hard… Tomorrow is my wedding day… Tomorrow… it'll be all over for me… I released my grip on her and I watched with tears rolling down my face as I saw her walked off.

**Izumi's point of view **

I haven't attended school all week since the day I returned, locked up in my room trying to get over him… my heart didn't want to let go but my mind kept forcing me to. I finally took the courage to go to school on Friday to face the guy I've been trying to forget, perhaps it'll do me some good.

I sat at the rose garden through lunch with a good book, as I took a break from reading a guy stuck a bottle of juice in my face and smiled at me. I looked at him rather surprised but took the bottle anyway.

"What's a girl like you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"I like the peace and quiet here…" I said as I stared into the open space.

"So are you from the high school side?" he asked as he took a seat next to mine.

"How'd you know?"

"Your uniform… and the fact that I've never seen you around the university campus."

"Right. And you're from the university campus."

"Pretty much… Are you Kurofuchi Izumi?"

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"You're pretty famous, seen your family business on the papers and your face on them as well."

I laughed.

"What's your name?"

"Matsuda Shota."

"You're from the Matsuda Family? THE Matsuda family?"

"Yes, the largest Sake brewers in Japan…" He said.

"Wow! What an honor! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier."

"It's okay, me and my brothers hardly go on the news. We're more of the behind the scenes people."

"Oh yea! You have… 3 other brothers right? I'm very impressed with the Matsuda Corporation I mean you guys just expanded so fast!"

"Hey! JDL isn't far behind either! I mean Japan's largest airliner and you guys even have your own R&D department to help become more environmentally friendly… I'm more impressed with the work you guys have done!"

"We're becoming like our fathers…" I laughed.

"We're born into this society… What can we do right?" He laughed back.

Out of the blue Kyouya popped out, grabbed my wrists and dragged me away.

"What do you want?" I screamed at him as he pulled me along.

"We're together now, how could you go off cheating one me?"

"Cheat? Ootori Kyouya we aren't even together! You of all people should know that, now let go." I yelled back at him.

He then released his grip on me and I walked off, as tears started to well up in my eyes.

The next day I sat in my room with a hot cup of tea and watched the news.

_"We're live here at the wedding of Ootori Kyouya, the youngest son of the Ootori family who runs the Ootori Zaibatsu, Japan's largest pharmaceutical company. The wedding is said to be held in just a few hours time, many large multinational corporations are invited including Japan's leading airliner JDL, Japan's largest and oldest Sake Brewers Matsuda Corp and the Suoh Group as well as South Korea's Multinational Corporation LG and Lotte Group _are all present here today. _This is said to be the Ootori family's last triumph card into the European and British Markets, with reach into larger markets it is said that the holdings is potentially expanding by 8 to 9 folds. Only time will tell if this investment will truly pay off. Kaori Michibata reporting live from the Hilton Hotels for JNN." _

Suddenly the television went off, I turned to look at Junpei as he held the remote in his hands.

"You're only hurting yourself. Stop it." He said as he placed the remote back on the coffee table.

"Jun, turn it back on." I said softly.

"If you want to watch his wedding go to the wedding, there's no need to watch it on TV. If you don't want to watch his wedding then don't even touch the remote. Do something about it, do something! You can change this!"

"I can't and I won't, he needs to marry Renge for the greater good of the company and when he does he'll get a higher chance to take over the company as president…"

He sighed and left the room as I turned the TV on again.

"_Welcome back to the wedding of Ootori Kyouya and Renge Honshakuji! We're reporting live from the Hilton Hotel here in Tokyo and the atmosphere here is just lively Japan's most influential J-Pop group Arashi is invited and they're about to wow the audience with their newest chart toppers as well as singing well wishes to the star couple of today's event. The wedding vows are about to take place and we'll be reporting to you live from Hilton Hotels all the way until the end of the day! Stay tuned!" _

A few minutes later the cameras have moved into the main hall for the main event, the vows. Renge stepped through the doors with a diamond-studded dress holding white roses in her hands as she waltz through the hall with her father. Kyouya stared blankly into space seemingly looking for someone or something as Renge took his arm and faced the priest.

"Will you, Renge Honshakuji, have Ootori Kyouya to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Ootori Kyouya, have Renge Honshakuji to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

He stared blankly into space almost listless without giving a reply…

"Ootori Kyouya Sama…" The priest said as Renge pulled him in closer as if to give him a kiss and almost immediately he snapped out of it.

"I… I… I do." He finally said.

The priest gave a smile and said: "Repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part."

They both repeated and then slipped on the rings.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as the priest said that a tear rolled down my cheeks and almost simultaneously, Kyouya's as he lifted the vial and gave Renge a kiss. I turned off the TV after that and curled up into a little ball in bed.

Regardless I still went to school on Monday but I had avoided the Host club at all costs I started to spend my afternoons in the rose gardens with my new found companion, Shota.

"Tell me, why did you cry the other day."

"I didn't cry. You must be seeing things." I replied without looking up from my book.

"I have perfect eye sight and I swear you were crying."

"I wasn't." I replied again.

"Whatever floats your boat, listen I'm having a birthday party this weekend and I want to invite you over to my place. It'll be a small one only personal friends and family are invited for this one since it's the earlier party…"

"Sure. What do you want birthday boy?" I asked

"Whatever you deem fit for me."

"I'm terrible at selecting gifts."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you have to offer me." He joked.

"Shut up!" I said as I tossed my book at him.

"How violent!" he declared as he was trying to dodge my book.

I laughed and walked off.

A few days later I received an invitation to Matsuda's party. I laughed pondering if I should go or not.

_Don't feel like it. _

I placed the invitation on my study desk and then started to drown myself in work, probably hoping that it'll numb the pain or something along those lines.

I had completely forgotten about the party until the invitation surfaced from the pile of mess on my table that Saturday evening.

_I guess it's too late to go now… It's already 6. I won't be able to make it by 7. _

I left the invitation on the desk and headed to shower. After showering I had subconsciously slipped on a black dress and a pair of black heels before I had realized I'm already all dressed up… I looked into the mirror as I put on a pair of grey-feathered earrings… Somehow… My heart has already decided what it's going to do tonight. I picked up the invitation and slipped it into my black clutch bag and headed for the Matsuda mansion.

The driver pulled up in front of a huge mansion at 7pm sharp and a butler came and opened the door for me as Junpei helped me out.

"It's okay Jun, I'll call you when I'm done." I told him before turning and heading into the mansion. The butler led me to a pair of huge white wooden doors and pushed it open revealing a large dining area where about 15 people had already been seated.

"You made it!" Shota said as he came to greet me.

"Who's this cutie?" a guy dressed smartly in a white suit and black shirt asked.

"Oh right I almost forgot. Niel this is Izumi and Izumi this my younger brother Niel."

I let out a small smile and did a small bow as a sign of acknowledgement. Niel smiled as well before going back to entertain the rest of the guests. Shota took me around the dining hall introducing me to the remaining two brothers, Masahi and Takumi. Again I smiled and bowed as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Dinner is served." A butler announced and everyone took their seats ready for the appetizers.

"So have you differentiate us yet?" Niel asked as I took a small bite out of the Gourmet Shrimp & Scallops with Nueske's Bacon. I shyly looked away before admitting that I can only guess who's who.

"So what's my Name?" He asked while giving me a cheeky grin.

I paused a little and thought about it before making a wild guess.

"Niel?"

"Bingo!" he declared excitedly.

I smiled a little.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to the guy dressed in full black.

"Ta… No wait. Um, Masahi?"

"No… That's Takumi; he's like the Ice King in the house. You can remember him by remembering that he likes dark colored clothing."

I nodded my head as Niel went on about certain things, which I wasn't paying much attention to.

_Takumi reminds me too much about Kyouya… _

"Izumi?" Shota called as he snapped me out of my daydream.

"What's up?" I asked as I placed my fork down.

"You just look so dazed, are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head and smiled softly. Dinner went by with chatters and music while the rest of the guest was busy chatting up on business and what not I zoned out almost as if my mind just wasn't there. I left the party after dinner and apologized to Shota for my early dismissal but I guess I just wasn't in the mood especially after I've met Takumi.


	9. Chapter 9

I spent most of my days in the gardens with Shota and the occasional Niel, since then we'd talk about things and sometimes take afternoon naps together in the shaded veranda or under a shady tree. Time flew by this way pretty quickly, even though I share most of my classes with Kyouya we hardly talk anymore perhaps the occasional hi and bye but that's pretty much it, he's shriveled back to the Kyouya I once knew but somehow… somehow, there's just somethings that haven't changed… it's just a feeling as if something has never been removed or changed even after so long…

I sat in the veranda one autumn afternoon waiting for Shota.

"You're late." I said as I heard footsteps on the grass.

"Am I?"

"Niel?"

"Got caught." He laughed as he placed a picnic basket next to me.

"What's in there?" I asked as I closed my book.

He smiled and pulled out a couple of things including a bottle of sparkling apple juice.

"Can't have alcohol in school right?" he joked as he poured me a cup.

I laughed. We had smoke turkey sandwiches for lunch as Niel shared with me stories about his life and the life at home, which made me laugh so much and so hard. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Niel help wiped off a crumb near my lips. I shied away, he cupped my face and pulled me in for a peck on the lips and almost immediately I flushed red throughout my face. He let go and I turned my face the other way in attempts to hide my blushing face.

"You're blushing aren't you?" He whispered into my ear.

I gave a barely visible nod. He laughed before turning me around to face him.

"You look very cute blushing." He said.

"Stop making fun of me!" I whispered.

"I like you."

I paused for a moment.

_Maybe it is time to let go; it is time to give myself a second chance. _

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

I nodded my head again. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. It didn't feel quite a right… It felt odd… But somehow I convinced myself that I'd eventually find a way to accept him.

I started to hang out more with Matsuda family, sometimes the boys would come over or I'd go over with Junpei. The brothers had a close relationship such that everyone knew everyone else's secret, all these changed when Matsuda San got a heart attack and the 4 finally realized that they are no longer friends but competitors, each fighting for the prized position of Presidency. That one evening when Niel was spending some time at my place I finally saw how bad the situation was… How much I wanted it to stop… How much I wished I wasn't here to see it happening.

"Takumi is getting in the way… I can't let him get ahead of me in this race!" Niel declared as he slammed his fists on my desk.

"Relax, I'm sure your dad already knows who's going to be president… He probably already has a will written out. If that is the case there's no point in fighting is there?"

"I just can't! He's getting too full of himself just because a few shareholders are supporting him!"

I shrugged, I didn't know what to say, it was perhaps because I didn't know how it feels like because I've always been given what I wanted… I never had to fight for anything not even JDL…

I met with Shota later that night on a Sky park in Tokyo.

"It's getting bad." I said as I sat on the swing enjoying the spring breeze with a bottle of beer in my hand.

"I know you're with Niel, I know it hurts you to see this happening… We've almost completely stopped talking because of this… Just because I'm supportive of Takumi… I don't like it. I don't know when I'll see you again, when I'll get to talk to you again… But just because we're both intoxicated and just because I don't want to see you hurting I'm just going to say it. I know that you've dated Kyouya Ootori when he's engaged and the reason why you let him go is because, I'm guessing, you wanted what's best for him. That may work then but please, Izumi, please I'm begging you… Don't get involve with our battles, don't sacrifice yourself for us… We're born into this family this is our family… we fight for that one place and we're willing to sacrifice everything for it, but not you. Don't get involved; if you love Niel don't ever let him go… Don't sacrifice for us… Just please don't. Promise me okay?"

I looked at him and realized there's nothing I could do but promise.

"Cheers to that" I said.

I woke up next morning in my bed; I looked at the clock, which read 11. I sat up on bed and tried to call Niel, there was no answer. Something didn't sit right with me that morning and so I decided to pay a visit to Niel, when I arrived at his office I found out that they were having a private meeting in the President's room. I decided to head up in hopes of catching Niel in time for lunch, it was the worse mistake of my life…

I stood outside the soundproof glass room watching as Matsuda san threw a file at Takumi. He then yelled at him, or what seemed to be yelling. A few minutes later Shota stood up and knelt before his father next to Takumi then there were tears in both men's eyes and a smirk on Niel's face. That's when it hit me: whatever Takumi and Shota were punished for, they were innocent… framed… setup…

I turned around and ran… I couldn't believe what I just saw… I didn't want to. I headed home grabbed a luggage and started dumping clothes in there, I then wrote a note to Niel, grabbed my passport and checkbook before taking the cab to the airport. I had no idea where I was going or how I was going to get here, I just knew I wanted to get away from this place badly… really, really, really badly.


	10. Chapter 10

Subconsciously, I bought the 1st ticket out to Singapore on a competitor's airline, which I paid for in cash. I sat at the waiting hall with tears in my eyes. Somehow I wished that none of this were true.

I landed in Singapore 7 hours later and took a cab to my old mansion. Everything was covered in plastic there was dust everywhere; I didn't know where to even begin cleaning the place. I headed up to my room and placed my things down on the floor and carefully removed the dust-covered plastic covering my now sheet-less bed. It was weird being in such a huge house alone without the sound of maids cleaning or washing, without Junpei's soft warm and comforting voice… it's all really weird. I spent the day cleaning up the areas I was going to use. By mid night was completely exhausted but the areas were cleaned, I lay on bed and slowly drifted away into sleep.

I woke up the next afternoon around 12 and turned on the TV to see what's going and on almost every news channel I flipped they were all reporting about my disappearance, about how it has affect JDL and in an interview with my father he merely said that everything's fine JDL will continue on without me. And then more bad news hit me when they also reported that Shota was going to be the permanent head of the precious metals and gems refinery team in the mountains of Brazil.

_What happened? Why are they sending him there? He's the Chief law advisor in the company! _

I was shocked; I didn't know what to do… There's nothing I could do, the battle for presidency is now at it's worse.

About 6 months later, in September, I started my days in a Singaporean university taking up Law. Things went back smoothly, with the occasional news reports on the drama back home in Japan, until March the following year when a Lamborghini Reventon sped into the compound and pulled up in front of me as I was heading for the train station. The driver wind down his window and looked at me with his sunglasses on, I hadn't recognized him, until he pulled off his shades.

"I've found you." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Get in and I'll tell you."

"I'm not stupid." I said as I started to walk off.

"Shota asked me to come. He told me to look for you."

"Shota?"

"Get in."

I reluctantly got in the black Lamborghini and Takumi sped off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he drove along the high way.

"Some place quiet where we can talk." He said.

He pulled up in front the Botanical Gardens and we got off.

"So what do you want?"

"I told you, Shota told me to look for you and I did."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He protected me, if it weren't for him I would've been the one in Brazil right now."

"What? I don't get it."

"We were framed for embezzlement. I did nothing of that sort but there were evidence and so father was mad about it, Shota… He protected me by saying he did it behind my back and I knew nothing of it… the truth is, we were both framed. But I think you knew that already."

"You saw me?" I asked surprised.

He nodded his head.

"It's the very reason why we're standing here today. Niel was very upset when he read the letter. When did you find out about the details? The glass was sound proof you can't have possibly heard anything."

"Today. I didn't know anything, I knew that he did something wrong and something very bad was happening because of that… I couldn't face him, he's not who he used to be anymore."

"Did you ever love him? Or were you just using him to get over Ootori."

"How did you find out about us?" I asked shocked.

"I didn't. Shota did. Regardless, you'll be happy to know that your father has an arranged marriage for you. It'll take effect once you get home or rather once they find you."

"What! Who? How?"

"Masahi."

"Well I'm not going back… I won't."

"JDL needs you. Shota wants me to let you know that as well."

"That's not what my father…"

"The company is in a state of panic, the workers are worried that JDL might shut down because there's no successor. It's not doing as well as your father would want it to. It's also the reason why your father decided to arrange that marriage with my youngest brother, to make sure that there's going to be a successor." He cut me off.

"Let's make a deal that'll benefit both of us." I said

"What do you have in mind?"

"Bring me back, reporters will be flocking around us once we land. Hold my hands then, they'll get the message."

"What good will I get out of it?"

"The president seat is practically yours. Think about it, if we get married JDL will be affiliated to your company and who made that happen? You. The majority of the shareholders will be on your side after that, regardless of how much your father favors Masahi."

"What about your arranged marriage."

"I'll threaten to kill myself if I can't be with you."

"Our love story?"

"Extrapolate from Shota, say you met me in school back then. I'm sure Shota told you the details."

He smirked.

"Deal." He said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I smiled and shook it.

3 days later I took a flight back to Tokyo with Takumi and as expected reporters were flocking around us once the news got out that I was returning after such a long time.

_"Kurofuchi San why did you run away? What's your relationship with Matsuda San!" _

Questions like this were flung in our faces as Takumi and I held hands as we walked towards the car.

"There will be a press conference tomorrow morning to clarify all questions." Takumi said before getting into the car.

_It's going according to plan. _

The next morning we held a press conference at a hotel function room in downtown Tokyo as promised. Takumi and I sat in front of a large crowd of reporters and news agencies and important guests alike to clarify on the matter of my disappearance.

_"Kurofuchi San, there are rumors that your disappearance is due to the fact that Matsuda Shota san was being moved to Brazil is that true?" _

"It is not. I left simply because I didn't know how to face Niel, I fell in love with Takumi. I could not bring myself to face him."

_"There were also rumors that you and Ootori Kyouya were once together and even the both of you did not separate even after his engagement is that true?" _

"Kyouya and I had a purely platonic relationship, there's nothing more to that."

_"Matsuda San, your father has decided to marry your brother Masahi to Kurofuchi San does this mean the both of you are going to break up?" _

"The engagement was the reason why Izumi and I decided to go public. We couldn't hide it anymore and I can't allow myself to see Izumi get married off to my brother. Masahi, I hope you understand."

_"Matsuda San, if it escalates to the point where you are forced to give up the presidential race to marry Kurofuchi San would you give it up?" _

Takumi paused for a moment. He then looked at me smiled and looked back.

"Yes." He replied firmly.

Almost instantly more cameras started flashing.

"There's nothing I wouldn't give up for her. She's too precious, if I give her up now it'll be the stupidest thing I'll ever do in my life. There's nothing in this world that could compare to her. Nothing." He said firmly.

The session lasted 2 hours and the reporters seem satisfied with the answers. All was well. I returned home with my father that evening and he sat me down, to my surprise, with my mother and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Takumi?"

"I didn't know how to." I lied.

"This would have made things so much easier."

"I'm sorry father."

"I'll talk things over with Matsuda San." My father said as if giving out a sigh of relief.

I met with Takumi that evening for dinner.

"I've got something for you." He said I sipped my wine.

"More roses?" I asked.

"No. What the bouquet of 99 roses weren't enough for you?" He asked as he pointed to the huge bouquet lying on the table.

"It's too extravagant."

"Anyway… Here" He said as he took out a medium sized panda stuff animal and handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked as I took the bear subconsciously smiling at its cuteness.

"Saw it in some shop, thought it was cute so I bought it. It's nothing."

"Thanks." I said as I pinched the bear's nose playfully.

"Aren't you going to give it a name?" He asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Most girls I know do."

"Hmm…"

I thought about a name for the bear throughout dinner and I finally came up with one in the car.

"I GOT IT! I'll NAME HIM TAN TAN!"

"Tan-Tan? What kind of name is that?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Eh? You can't tell?" I laughed.

He looked at me with skepticism as I laughed on hugging the bear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Takumi's point of view **

The months went by like this, us putting on a show for the public and the shareholders, I realized that as we continued putting on this show and this act I have really fallen in love with her over the months we spent together. One afternoon as we were having lunch she asked me something I'd never thought she'd ask.

"Did you mean what you say that day, during the press conference?"

"I've said many things during the press conference…"

"You know what I'm talking about." She cut me off.

I looked away and then I finally took up the courage to say what I really wanted to tell her for the longest time.

"Initially it was a lie, but as we spent more and more time together… It started to feel real. Right now, I meant every word I said during that press conference." I told her.

"You'll really give up the race for presidency for me?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

That evening my father finally approved of our wedding, I smiled it was the first time I've actually truly smiled.

"Takumi, I'm passing the president's position to you. It has been stated in the will." My father said.

At that very moment when he said that I didn't feel as happy as I thought I'd feel.

"Father, I have one request and I will trade the position for this request."

"I can't possibly imagine what that might be."

"Bring Shota home. Please." I begged.

He looked at me and after a long paused he finally agreed.

I smiled and thanked my father I paid the ultimate price for my brother's freedom just as he had for me 4 years ago. It's about time I repaid my debt to him.

Shota came back 3 days later where I picked him up from the airport. He looked weak; his body had become very frail. It was one of my worse heart wrenching moments in my life.

"You look frail." I said as I helped him with his bags.

"Do I? I feel great." He said followed by a cough.

I smiled and helped him to the car.

"How is Izumi?" He asked.

"We're getting married." I told him.

"That's good. I haven't talked to her in a long time, I missed her."

"She's grown up a lot. But I still feel that her heart isn't with me." I admitted to him.

"We both know why."

"I wished I could change that."

"Win her over. It's been too long, she needs to let go."

"I feel so too."

"When's your wedding?"

"Next Spring."

"That's fast. It's only 4 months more."

"Yea…"

A week after Shota came back; Kurofuchi san had his will changed, Shota went back to work as Chief Law advisor and Niel took over the business. But I was happy, sometimes it's the simplest things in life that I had failed to cherish in the past and now I'm trying my best to cherish all that's about to come. Izumi now carries the Panda around with her, and she smiles more often now somehow that's all I really want to see; her smile.

**4 months later **

"I love you." I whispered in her ear as I dropped her back home.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"I'll wait, no matter how long it takes, I'll wait till you say it back."

She pulled away and walked back into her place. I stood by the car and watched her shadow disappear into the brightly lit house before driving off. Tomorrow is the wedding and after tomorrow, everything will be all right.

The next morning I woke up early to get ready. Shota got my tux ready as I showered, there's nothing more I could ask for.

We arrived in the hotel early to make sure everything was according to plan by 10 I was standing at the alter waiting for Izumi. That's when everything went wrong, badly wrong. Junpei budged through the doors and ran towards Kurofuchi San, he whispered something into his ear, which made Kurofuchi san, dropped his wine glass before running off. Junpei then looked at me with melancholy before whispering: "Izumi is dead" into my ears. I stood rooted to the ground in shock, hoping that it was a lie. I ran to the car and sped to her place. As I was running towards her room, I kept telling myself it was a joke it's not real. When I pushed her doors opened I realized I could no longer tell myself that lie. Kyouya held her cold hands tightly in his grip while crying I stood in front of her bed in shock. I saw an empty bottle of sleeping pills and the Panda I gave her was carrying a letter addressed to me I picked it up and opened it.

Takumi,

I'm sorry I chose to do this on the day of our wedding, but I realized I couldn't bring myself to forget Kyouya. I realized how much I loved him throughout all these years, be it with you or Niel. I tried to forget him for your sake, for our sake but I couldn't there's too much about you that reminds me of him, too much memories I've shared with him that I couldn't bare to erase. Takumi, thank you for coming to look for me 2 years ago, thank you for agreeing to my stupid ideas and putting up with my nonsense. Thank you for loving me for who I am. I'm sorry and perhaps in our next lives we'll be together but in this live, I've only brought myself to truly love one person. I'm sorry.

Izumi Kurofuchi.

I cried as I read the letter.

"I WISHED I HADN'T WENT TO LOOK FOR YOU! I WISHED I'D JUST BE SELFISH! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!" I screamed.

Izumi left Shota, Kyouya, Junpei, Niel and her parents a letter each as well as a will, to which she gave me the presidency of JDL. Everyone present in that room had tears in their eyes, especially Kyouya. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"IF YOU LOVED HER WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?" I screamed.

He didn't reply all there was were tears in his eyes. Junpei came up to me and told me to let him go.

"This isn't anyone's fault, it's Izumi Sama's way of finally living and thinking for herself. She has finally realized what she really wanted; she's gone to somewhere better now… All her life she's been living for someone else, her parents, the company, Ootori Sama, you, Niel Sama. This is her reprieve, her escape."

I stood there watching Kyouya crying over Izumi's dead body and I could vaguely hear him swear that he'll never love anyone else other than her as he slipped on a 5 carat diamond ring on to her wedding finger, he was wearing a similar one on his wedding finger as well.

"I love you, Izumi." He finally said.

That's when I realized how deeply in love these two were. So much so that not even time could heal the wounds of their lost love. I patted Kyouya on the shoulders before leaving him alone with her.

"That was Grandpa's story kids." I said as I tucked them into bed.

"Grandpa, what happened to Kyouya?" My granddaughter asked.

"He's living peacefully in the old mansion which Izumi used to live in."

"Is he still wearing the ring?"

"Very much so."

"Grandpa, will I ever find love like Izumi did?"

"I'm sure you will." I told her before leaving the turning off the lights in my grandchildren's room. A tear fell from my face as I shut the door behind me.

_I still miss you, Izumi. _


End file.
